Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Neo Geo Sega Dreamcast Sony PlayStation 2 Xbox Live Arcade iOS Android PlayStation Network }} |género = Lucha |modo = un jugador, multijugador |calificaciones = |plataforma = Arcade, Neo Geo, Sega Dreamcast, Sony PlayStation 2, Xbox Live Arcade, iOS, Android, PlayStation Network }} es noveno y último videojuego de la serie ''Fatal Fury, establecido diez años después de la muerte de Geese Howard en el videojuego Real Bout Fatal Fury. Es conocido por impulsar las capacidades gráficas de la Neo Geo, utilizar gráficos en 3D y por la semi-transparencia, así como su lista equilibrada de personajes y una jugabilidad altamente técnica. Fue publicado en 2001 bajo el nombre de Fatal Fury: Mark of the Wolves. Como parte de la celebración del 15 aniversario de la serie de SNK, se hizo una película retrospectiva a tener lugar en el mismo período. La secuela del videojuego, titulada tentativamente como Garou: Mark of the Wolves 2, fue reportada a estar en los planes del sistema Neo Geo varias veces por las fuentes de noticias de Corea. Desde 2002, el proyecto ha sido puesto en espera y su situación actual sigue siendo desconocida. Según Falcoon en el evento KOF Year-End Party, la secuela del videojuego estaba alrededor de un 70% por ciento completa por el antiguo equipo de SNK. Ureshino informó que un nuevo personaje luchador y aprendiz de Joe Higashi se habría añadido a la lista. Argumento Diez años después de la muerte del señor del crimen Geese Howard, la ciudad de South Town se ha vuelto más pacífica que ha llegado a ser conocida como Second Southtown (habiendo sido corrompida por Geese). Un nuevo torneo de lucha llamado King of Fighters: Maximum Mayhem inicia en la zona, y varios personajes relacionados con los luchadores del previo torneo King of Fighters participar en él. Jugabilidad La mecánica general de juego y el estilo artístico son modificados para parecerse más a la serie The King of Fighters, utilizando una disposición de botones similar. Sistema T.O.P. El sistema T.O.P. (Tactical Offensive Position) es un nuevo sistema. Antes del comienzo de cada partida, el jugador tiene la opción de ajustar el medidor T.O.P. en tres ubicaciones diferentes en la barra de salud del personaje (principio, medio y final). Cuando la barra de salud del personaje llega al medidor T.O.P., los personajes parpadearán con luz y entrarán en un estado especial que les permitirá las siguientes ventajas: *Aumento en producción de daños *Regeneración de vida lenta *Capacidad de realizar ataques T.O.P.. Una vez que la barra de salud del personaje del jugador supere el medidor T.O.P., el personaje volverá a la normalidad. Sistema Just Defense Just Defense permite que los jugadores se beneficien de la defensa mediante su activación contra los ataques entrantes en el último segundo. Los jugadores pueden realizar Just Defense contra cualquier tipo de ataque. Tiene las siguientes ventajas: *Recuperación de una pequeña porción de salud para cada activación exitosa de Just Defense *Capacidad de Guard Cancel. Personajes *Rock Howard *Terry Bogard *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Tizoc *Marco Rodriguez *Gato *Hotaru Futaba *Freeman *Kevin Rian *B. Jenet *Hokutomaru Jefes *Grant *Kain R. Heinlein Escenarios Garoubjenetbg.gif|The Lillien Knights' incursion on Blue Wave Harbor (escenario de B. Jenet) Garoubuttbg.gif|Sarah Forest (escenario de Butt) Garoudonghwanbg.gif|Oriental Casino Woo (escenario de Dong Hwan) Garoufreemanbglite.gif|Free Field, Second South's slums (escenario de Freeman) Garougato1bg.gif|Barbaroi Falls in the morning (escenario de Gato) Garougato2bg.gif|Barbaroi Falls at sunset (escenario de Gato) Garougato3bg.gif|Barbaroi Falls at night (escenario de Gato) Garouhokutomarubg.gif|The accident at the crossing of 5th Avenue and 2nd Street (escenario de Hokutomaru) Garouhotaru1bg.gif|Philanthropy Belfry during daytime (escenario de Hotaru) Garouhotaru2bg.gif|Philanthropy Belfry at night (escenario de Hotaru) Garoujaehoonbg.gif|Yok Chong Market (escenario de Jae Hoon) Garoukevin1bg.gif|S.S.P. Maneuver Field at night (escenario de Kevin) Garoukevin2bg.gif|S.S.P. Maneuver Field at the break of dawn (escenario de Kevin) Garoukevin3bg.gif|Sunrise at the S.S.P. Maneuver Field (escenario de Kevin) Garourockbg.gif|Live House Old Line (escenario de Rock) Garouterry1bg.gif|The Freight Express running on the countryside (escenario de Terry) Garouterry2bg.gif|The Freight Express, in Second South's train station (escenario de Terry) Garoutizocbg.gif|Universal Arena (escenario de Tizoc) Garougrantbglite.gif|Grant's Training Grounds (escenario de Grant) Garoukainbg.gif|The Dark Palace (escenario de Kain) Galería Portadas Motw-box.jpg|Sega Dreamcast - Japón Garou-jaa.jpg|Sega Dreamcast - Japón (SNK Best) Ilustraciones oficiales Garou-motw-gold-poster.jpg Garou-group.jpg Garou-group2.jpg Garou-n.jpg Vídeos 餓狼MARK OF THE WOLVES トレーラー| Garou Mark of the Wolves (餓狼 MARK OF THE WOLVES) Opening| Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial de SNK (pagina archivada) *Sección de comentarios del personal *Página de Xbox Live Arcade en:Garou: Mark of the Wolves Categoría:Videojuegos